Drabble Challenge
by Wakko's minion
Summary: These are a series of weird couples, with weird themes and topic based on the challenge, my fellow write Chocolate-w-love and I gave each other. For what reason you may ask, pure, unadultareted boredum, but it was a lot of fun to make. [SLASH WARNING]
1. Dinner gone wrong

In all these challenges we only had 30 minutes to complete something, given my lack of understanding the English language, the time was sufficient for me.

This was our first challenge, a theme, the them chosen for me was, "Dinner gone wrong". With the pairing of Zack Ryder/ Wade Barrett.

* * *

><p>"Shit I'm late." Zack cursed as he finally arrived at the restaurant his blind date chose.<p>

He didn't know who his friend Dolph chose to be his date for the night, but what he did know is that the guy was already too fancy for Zack's liking. The restaurant chosen was one of those places where you would find a guy in a suit, a top hat and monocle, twirling around a cane.

_I don't like this Bro, _Zack thought to himself, he checked his hair in the rear view mirror for the fifteenth time since he arrived. To say that he was nervous was an understatement, but he sucked it up, locked his car, and entered the Restaurant.

He was surprised that there wasn't a snobby, my shit doesn't smell type of host, come to think of it, and there wasn't anybody in there, no costumers, no staff, no music . . . just a low glow of candle light at the far side of the room. With that glowing candle, there was a tall looking man sitting, Zack couldn't tell who it was by the low light, but he figured he should go talk to him.

"I've been expecting you." A strong voice came from the mysterious man, he sounded English.

Zack looked back over his shoulder to see if it was him the man was speaking too, but sure enough it was a no brainer that he was talking to him because there was no one else around. Approaching the table he could see the man clearly, it was. . .

"Wade?" Zack asked squinting a bit.

"You look surprised." Wade said motioning his hand offering Zack to sit. Zack sat nervously as he locked up and could only see the stare of Wade's eyes in candle light.

Shifting he's feet, Zack's foot accidentally got caught on the long table cloth, dragging it down, and knocking the lite candle down, causing the cloth to catch fire.

"Oh shit," Zack jumped from his seat, and grabbed the nearest thing he could, to drape over the fire, soon the fire died out. "Fires out, I got it." He looked at Wade, who was looking at him with a frown.

"What?"

"That was my coat." Wade said in a furious tone, pointing at the now ruined garment Zack had in his hands.

Zack shrugged. "Oops, sorry bro." This was not how he imagined his blind date going at all, so he did the only thing he could think of. "So..., wanna fuck instead?"


	2. Thrift shop

My next challenge was a song fic, the song that I was given was "Thrift shop by Macklemore & Ryan lewis". We had to incorporate at least 2 or 3 lyrics from the song into our story.

This was an actual challenge for me cuz, for one, I don't really enjoy the song, I know there must be something wrong with me or something, But I pushed that a side, and rolled with it.

My pairing was Brooklyn brawler (Steve)/ Christian

* * *

><p>"Hey look Stevie, a thrift shop, can we go in, please." Christian said looking at Steve with pleading puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Ah, fine, but you won't get to use those eyes while I pound you's later." He watched as Christian practically ran to the store, with at least three bags of clothes in each hand. His baby has been running havoc at the mall they were in, and especially hurting his wallet. Steve was only WWE's road manager; he didn't have the kind of dough to keep up with Christian's spending.

He reached into his back pocket, and was surprised about his find. "I only have 20 dollars in my pocket."

Walking inside he spotted his charismatic baby trying on hats of different styles, then going over the shirts, pulling some ripped shirts that would look amazing on him, and finally Christian stopped over the shorts section. With a devilish grin he picks up the smallest part he could find, and wanders over to the changing room.

Steve wandered around the store, checking over the cheap ass ice on display, probably all of them were fake, then he came across some raggedy leopard sheets, but DAMN did they smell like lly's sheets AKA pisssss, But shit is was 99 cents. He then trailed to an old coat that caught his eye, he put it on and was surprised on how good it felt to him.

"Lockie stevie, what do you think?" Christian came out jaw drooping. Skin tight jean shorts, that hugged his ass so tight that they were begging to cam off, his long milky white legs looked amazing, they looked good enough to just wrap them around yourself and plow right into him.

"They look amazing baby, how much?" Steve asked, secretly wishing they weren't over 20 bucks.  
>"Uh 20 dollars.." Christian said<p>

SOLD!

Steve ran to the cash register and bought Christian the pants, which only lasted the 20 minutes it took Steve to rip them off in the parking lot.


	3. I found this in your room

This challenge was a Sentence challenge, we has to use the sentence we were given and place it some where in the story, The sentence is... "I found this in your room, care to explain?"

My pairing Big e Langston/ Cody Rhodes

* * *

><p>"Hey Cody, I can't find my script for this week, can I borrow yours?" Big e asks his boyfriend, Cody.<p>

"Yeah. Just look in my closet," Cody tells him, while keeping his eyes glued to his video game.

Big e gives Cody a quick kiss. He walks to his room wearing just his boxers. He knows that Cody liked his big black ass in them. Which is why he never wore pants around the house, not that anybody complained.

Big e entered Cody's room, he has been in Cody's room plenty of times, but he's still always surprised at how messed up it is. Clothes everywhere, How was he supposed to find the script in this mess?.

Big e starts searching through all of Cody's clothes. He decides to look in the closet, since that's where he found it the last time. He pulls out a few things, but when he pulls on a stuck piece of paper, a little silver box falls out of the closet.

He reaches for the box and he has every intention of just picking it up and putting it back in its rightful place. The box is open, so Big e decides to peek inside. He's surprised to find a huge black dildo,that locked like it could rip someone in half.

Big e grabs the toy and leaves the room. Cody told him he didn't use these, so he wondered why he would have one, especially this big.

"I found this in your room. Care to explain?" Big e questions Cody when he enters the room Cody was in, Cody looks up astonished from his game.'

"Oh. Um … w-were did you get that? That's not mine" Cody replies.

"Really? I found it in a little silver box? Is there something you want to tell me?" Big e wants to know.

"Really babe, that's not mine, I swear."

"It's not? Then why was it stashed in your room?" Big e asks.

"maybe someone put it there, I don't know, you know you're the only black going in me" Cody clarifies.

Big e blushes. "Oh, really?."

"yeah, you know I love the feeling of the real thing." Cody explains.

"Then, who's is this?"

Cody was trying to figure out, who the toy belonged to when he received a text message

**Randy:** Cody have you seen a little silver box anywhere? If you do don't open it.

Cody couldn't contain his laughter as he showed the text to Big e, and he squealed in disgust and ran to the bathroom.


	4. Halloween

This challenge is a theme challenge, the theme for this one was Halloween... with an unusual paring of Kofi kingston/ Jinder Mahal

* * *

><p>"Halloween party at Cena's tonight, Costume is mandatory." Kofi sat on his chair, reading the text he got from Dolph.<p>

"Costumes? We don't have any costumes, and all the stores are closed at this hour."Jinder explained to Kofi, looking through their closet, trying to find at least something that looked like a costume. "All we have are tights and wrestling trunks… we could always go as wrestlers."

"Wrestler? That's lame, we can at least try to find something that looks like a costume."Kofi said standing up and looking through the closet himself."

All he could see wear the same things Jinder said, Thoghts, a few shirts, some trunks, and. . . hang on. " Babe, I thing I know what you could go as." Kofi said with a sing song in his tone…

"What?" Jinder asked

"Tada!, Your old Indian ring gear, you could go as Aladdin." Kofi said presenting a pair of puffy, cream pants. The look of horror in Jinder face said a thousand words, there was no way in hell, that he was wearing that again.

"Uh, No,I can't anything but that."

"But you would look so good in these, come on, you can choose my costume, ok?" Kofi pleaded

Jinder thought about the offer for a moment, this could be his one and only shot at seeing Kofi wear what he has always wanted to see the man in, Tight leather pants.

"Ok love, I'll wear this, but in return you'll have to wear something for me"

3 hours later, at the front door at Cena's house

"AH,, how do you even walk in these things? I feel like thay are going to rip at any moment."Kofi said as he struggled to walk in the most, ball huggingest pants he had ever worn, it was a miracle to him that he was even wearing them. After Jinder did his rock and rock star make up, he had to hours of wrestling to get these pants on.

"No they won't, you look great in them."Jinder said looking directly at Kofi's ass, yeah perfectly great.

They knock at the door and waited for someone to open, a minute passed and Cena opened the door.

"HEY!, you guys made it, and you actually wore costumes." Cena ushers them in revealing that the rest of the guest were wearing their ring gear as costumes.

Jinder leans over to Kofi's sholder and whispers. "I told ya we could have dressed as wrestlers."


	5. Bad Romance

This was another songfic Challenge, I was given the song "Bad Romance by Lady GaGa"and incorporate at least 2 lyrics of the song into the story.

Remember when I said that anything with Evan in it becomes my favorite?. . . yeah I might have spoken too soon. XD

My pairing for this challenge was Triple H/Evan.

* * *

><p>"Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat for you, yours for the taking, I give you Evan Bourne!" The masked host motioned for the stage curtain to go up and reveal the special treat he has up for bidding.<p>

As the curtains rise, the spot light shines over a pale, little man in in teddy bear pajamas looking lost and scared. The spectators all gasped in awe over how delicate and perfect the man was, short black hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, small and frail body.

"Olala, tonight I not only bring you such a beautiful creature, but a very bendy one as well, he wants your ugly, he wants your disease, he wants your everything as long as it's free, yes this little boy needs you bad." The masked host said with a grin as he already saw a few faces that we more than interested to bid.

"let's say we start the bidding at 30,000 dollars."

Little by little the bidding started, the offer raising rapidly, easily reaching 50,000 dollars in less than 3 minutes.

"100,000 dollars." Said an unknown bidder Triple H, his thoughts clouded as he could only see the little Evan playing with his little golden boy Seth, he recently purchased some nights ago, he needed Evan to complete his sugar daddy needs. He wants his love, After all in baby boy was never enough.

"100,000 dollars, do I hear anything higher?" The masked host asked.

The crowd remained silent, as the last bid was a little too rich for their spare change, as it pained many; the little Evan was definitely sold.

"100,000 dollars going once, going twice… Sold, come on up and claim your price"

Triple H walked right up the stage and lifted the boys off backstage.

"You my new friend?" Evan shyly asked.

Triple H smirked as he looked over his new boy." Little one,I want your love, I don't want to be friends."


	6. Cuddle with me

This was a sentence challenge, in where we had to incorporate not 1 but 2 sentences, which were:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

and

"If you just cuddle with me."

I was thrilled to get this paring cuz it was a major bone thrown my way, I love Randy/Evan, they are easily one of my many OTP's, but then again anything with Evan in it becomes an instant favorite. XD

* * *

><p>Randy is endlessly flipping through the channels on the TV as he lounges in his hotel room. He's alone because he wanted it that way, no one could understand him, so he remained alone.<p>

There's a knock on the door and Randy wonders if it was john, that guy always wanted to drag him everywhere he went. Without looking through the peephole, Randy opens the door. He's surprised when he sees that it's Evan Bourne standing in front of him.

Before Randy can question Evan, Evan enters the room and closes the door behind him. He pushes Randy down onto the bed and he straddles his lap. He tries to kiss Randy, but Randy pushes him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Randy exclaims.

"What does it look like?" Evan questions.

"It looks like you've forgotten that you abandoned me 2 years ago." Randy reminds him.

"How is it that I abandoned you, when you never returned my calls" Evan counters.

"How was I supposed to call, when all your call went to freaking voice mail, the last time I saw you, we were drunk, we fuck and the you left" Randy replies.

"But it was the best fuck of my life, Randy. I want to feel your come inside me again," Evan whispers seductively. His breath smelled like a liquor store.

"Puppy, you're drunk, I'll call you a cab to get you home Randy tells him. Puppy, that's the pet name he gave Evan way back when they were dating.

"Come on, please, I want you." Evan taunts Randy by grinding his hips on Randy's groin. All these movements reminded Randy of how tight his little puppy used to be; now he can only imagine how tighter he's gotten.

"You know I love that tight little ass of yours, but you need to leave, I can't do this with you anymore" Randy harshly says. This is not what he really wanted, of what he would have normally would have done, if this was any other night, Evan would have been bent on the floor with his little hole in the air being fucked repeatedly. But Randy knew what Evan does to him; he can't control himself around him. He'll hurt him.

"Please, just fuck me one more time and I'll leave you alone,ok? Evan begs with silent tears in his eyes.

"No. You're going to leave me alone because I'm telling you to," Randy declares.

"Please, I don't want to leave." Evan sobs into Randy's chest. As if time never passed Randy quickly encircled his puppy with his arms, Regaining every memory, very touch, every feeling they've ever had with each other.

"You can stay, but in one condition." Randy says stroking Evan's back as he cradled him.

"A-anthing, please." Evan in a weak voice.

Randy rubs away the tears rushing down Evan's pretty little face. "You can stay, if you just cuddle with me."

"Ok."


End file.
